This is Really Goodbye
by shuusetsu
Summary: As Takano Masamune's marriage with a hotel-tycoon's daughter was drawing near, a misplaced curiosity started surfacing. This wasn't his first marriage after all. Right. That day he first experienced marriage. He married a fellow guy for fun back in high school.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Really Goodbye**

* * *

When one becomes too successful that everything seems to dance round their palms, all then becomes bland. Excitement gone. Thrill gone. Euphoria gone. It was like living itself was gone. Takano Masamune knew gone were the days of his playing and being lose. It was time to settle down.

He was sitting on his swivel chair. Hair messy, office fogged by the never ending and suffocating swirling sea of cigarette smoke. For a man who would be getting married a month from now, he sure looked unexcited.

 _"Mr. President...may I remind you about the brunch with Mishima-sama's parents tomorrow at ten..."_

Hazel eyes drowning in the dim shadows narrowed down into slits. He crossed his long legs at the edge of his table and released another swirl of smoke above his head.

"Anything else?" the man asked to the intercom on his table. "I appreciate you being all hardworking but it's 11 now so please go home. Don't be too hard on the 'over' in overtime."

The intercom beeped once and everything returned back to silence.

This was the supposed to be 'enchanting, king-like life' that life magazines had painted. Rich and still very young bachelors, high status in the society, top it all with good looks for an icing. Well, it wasn't like Takano Masamune was not satisfied with this life. He purely enjoys the feeling of looking down at someone, at giving orders and becoming at the top.

But now that he was getting married to an only daughter of a hotel-tycoon, did he really work his head off, become a president of his own company, just to get married in the end? Was that really the purpose of living? To get old, get hitched, produce a baby to the population then die? How mundane.

He blew a circle of smoke around him, eyes towards the ceiling the color of grey in the dim. The only source of light was the ones from the buildings nearby, the faint half-moon, and the burning cigarette tip in between his lips.

"..."

A slight curl on the one corner of his lips started forming.

"Marriage huh?" the raven whispered.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Once in a while doing this would make him see a vague memory. Like that of watching a black and white television in mute. Flashes of young faces would appear. Paper flowers all over the floor. Sparkly confettis in the air. All persons in that memory had all laughing faces. Those faces though were full of scorn, mocking and leering.

The man drew a deep and long drag from his smoke. His shoulders started shaking. His brows started meeting. The next moment, Takano Masamune, thirty, a rich and successful businessman, respected by everyone, cunning and calculating would be a laughing mess. He had to take the cigarette off his mouth and stub it dead.

He would just laugh like that, almost like he just lost his mind.

If any television cameras caught this, it would be an interesting blind item the next day: _"Boss of an elite company, laughing like crazy."_

His delirious laughter filled in the silence of his massive office. It went on for minutes. And slowly, faded and very randomly just stopped all of a sudden.

That vague memory in his mind had two persons standing in the center. One slightly taller, one unconfident and cowering. Both were wearing the same dark uniform before another male student.

 _"I now pronounce you...husband...and...uh...husband?"_

Right. That day he first experienced marriage. He married a fellow guy for fun back in high school.

* * *

"Saga! Hurry up!"

A group of high school boys were eager to run off after finishing their own shifts with their horror house booth. Fortunately, they were assigned in the morning shifts. There were more fun things happening in the afternoons.

Saga Masamune had just changed from his 'bored' look to yet again of his 'bored' look when his shift ended. The high school which was strict with school rules of no running in the hallways, no loud talking and loud laughter was totally different that day.

It was their high school's yearly three-day cultural festival. It was just a few days after summer vacation, the energy of students from taking a lot of rest had now an outlet. Classrooms had been changed into booths from the most common such as maid-cafes, fortune-telling booths and board games. There were other unique ones such 'assassins order' and 'letter deliveries'.

Most girls were stuck with the fortune-telling booths while boys were at the more adrenaline pumping games. And since the school was open to the public as well, the whole place was a bustling, noisy and lively space of feast and playing. Except for one.

"We've had this since first and second year...I don't get why you act as if this is your first," Saga Masamune grumbled, eyeing each and every booth they passed with utter unimpressed stance.

A bespectacled guy glanced back with a frown. "Dude...that's why we have to be more into this now! We're third years. Our last high school festival!"

The other two nodded in agreement while grinning mischievously. It was apparent that these young men already had set their minds at checking out girls.

"Let's go to the maid cafe first?"

Like excited little children, the bunch headed to the second-years. Balloons hanging from the ceiling, loud music systems banging in their ears, they could never be much happier. Last year was a drag as it was not allowed to operate loud sound systems inside the school building. This year was different in so many, many ways.

"Wow...their skirts are extra shorter this year..."

Saga Masamune just followed behind. He liked tranquil places more. However, he figured it wouldn't hurt to see the high school festival and see through to the end of this annoying day. It was his last after all.

After checking out all the booths in the high school building, the bunch decided to then roam around the school grounds. There were various booths lined up in there as well. The festive ambiance had no sense of dying out anytime soon.

"Damn it...I have no money anymore..."

"Who ever said spend them all at the maid cafe? There are other food booths here!"

Saga Masamune had his eyes at the dart games. He merely watched the ones playing, smiled a bit when they hit the target, smiled more when they missed.

"Hey, Fujisaki, Saga!" a huffing classmate of the raven came to them, he had his blazer over his shoulder, hair sparkling from the hairgel he used too much. "I saw this very interesting booth! Come on!"

Fujisaki and Saga looked at each other first. That classmate of theirs had a very unique taste and they could not imagine what would count 'unique' for him.

They made their way into the crowded grounds. Almost shoulder to shoulder, Saga inched his way to the front, together with Fujisaki and the other one. They had a lot of advantage given they were taller and somehow bigger in built compared to the other first years and second years watching.

Hazel eyes wandered to the entirety of the booth. It looked all over the place. The tent although saggy was nicely made. They gave off an impression of a heaven on earth approach as gold fabrics were laced around the steel beams. Paper flowers adorned the beams. The edges of the tent too had frilly laces. Looking at it made the raven cringe.

"What the hell? Marriage booth?" Fujisaki exclaimed. "Who would be interested in such a thing!?"

Apparently there were a lot interested. The booth was practically surrounded.

"No...it's not an ordinary marriage booth!" the energetic one named Sumire who called them out countered. He stuck his fist in the air as if he was so pleased with the idea. "It's an 'arranged marriage' booth people!"

"All the more stupid..." Fujisaki grumbled.

"What, don't say that...it's Class 1-4's booth and is getting very popular!"

When Saga and his group arrived there, there was already someone standing in the center. A slightly thin young male. His hair color looked like dark-coffee from the shade of the tent. And he was obviously waiting for his 'bride'.

Up until that point, Saga had only seen things as normal. However, when he got a closer look at that male student's face, his impression changed. The pale face of the one standing in the middle didn't look one bit happy. The downcast emerald eyes looked as if they were about to cry.

"Oi...oi...no one's gonna marry that gay of course!"

Fujisaki frowned at the increasing volume of the hissing around them. From where they were, Saga and his group had gathered a few important points of this 'main event': the one who was waiting for his partner was a first year in the name of 'Onodera Ritsu'; a classmate of his dropped his name in the 'girls' box that was why he was standing as the 'bride'. To make the scene more hilarious, four males already had been called as a groom, but no one dared to come.

"Is he an idiot?" Saga heard from behind him. "If he didn't want to be a laughing stock, he can just leave. Why stand there and wait. Obviously no guy would come and be his 'husband."

Saga felt something brush past his shoulder. It was Fujisaki who was ready giving out his lecture to the tactless first year behind them.

"You know why he can't just leave?" Fujisaki annoyedly started. "If he didn't ride with his classmates' booth, either he will get ignored for the rest of the whole year or get bullied instead. So stop running your mouth off when you cannot understand the situation clearly."

The first year embarassedly pursed his lips and looked back at the 'laughing stock'.

"It's stupid,"Fujisaki grumbled. "That kid is a member of my club. He's rummored to be a gay and all that but he's just a really quiet kid. The hell are they doing this do they think it's funny?"

Apparently it was funny for the most of students there.

"Our 'bride' here has been stood off by four of his grooms. What a disaster..." the emcee commented. He started putting his hand in the box with a tag 'males' and motioned to be picking another name.

"Is Takanori Shuhei-kun here?"

All eyes darted to a guy at the back. He was cluelessly eating his Takoyaki.

"Oh...the hearthrob of the second years! Takanori-senpai, please join your bride."

Students automatically gave way. As if this was the old testament and an epic depiction of the parting of the seas had been made. Takanori Shuhei who won the most number of votes for the most popular second-year male shot a look at the one waiting at the end of that line. He stared for a long moment before the Takoyaki he was about to put in his mouth fell back to its container.

"Oi! Are you kidding me?!" the second-year heartthrob shouted. "Don't make me lose my appetite!"

The whole bunch surrounding the booth had been enveloped by a massive laughter, so loud it was contagious.

Saga turned his head from that second-year back to the first year who was still the object of their fun. The kid was just staring at the paper flowers before him. His clasped hands had lost their color from him gripping them too tightly.

"Aww...the bride is having a hard time having a groom," the emcee exageratedly continued. "Is this one of those instances where one should really start paying so that someone would even marry them?"

Another round of laughter.

Deeply sighing, Saga shook his head. It's always fun for the others, never for the one being bullied.

"Oh...by the way," Sumire almost shouted towards Saga and Fujisaki. The noise was too much everything was drowned by them. "I dropped your names in there too!"

"What?!"

"Well then...oh...a third year!" the emcee cheered when he saw the new name he picked from inside the box. "Oh hell...We got a third-year! A third-year!"

The entire place grew quiet. In the suspense, everyone was getting curious of the reaction of a third year getting dragged into this game. Fujisaki scowled while Sumire was just grinning broadly. Saga who had the least of worry stopped dead on his spot.

"Is Saga-senpai, class 3-5 here?"

The once quiet place had been drowned by excited hissing. The raven looked around and got disgusted by their excited faces. He had no intention of giving these idiots what they want.

"Saga-senpai! Your bride's waiting for you!"

About to leave, Saga shrugged and turned. To his surprise though, Sumire grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the space in the center. Since they were at the front lines, almost out of balance, when Saga lifted his gaze, he was already at arm's lenght with the 'bride'.

"..."

The 'bride' who had no other expression from earlier was looking at him. He looked like he was about to die from something. His green eyes were wide, almost like pleading. If he was pale earlier, now he had almost the same color as the white paper roses at the spot serving as the fake altar.

"My, my...Saga-senpai seemed to have been thrown here! Look at his involuntariness!"

The crowd laughed.

"Saga-senpai...considering that this is an arranged marriage, and we feel for your future happiness, you can back out and save yourself from being binded with him forever."

Straightening himself Saga sighed, the brunette looked the other way at the same time. He had no idea why but he felt somehow troubled.

"What if I decline?" the raven asked. The brunette beside him looked up, his expression though was no where surprised. He must have seen this coming all along too. "Oi? I'm asking here."

"Err..." the emcee who was a first year too with a big mouth smiled. "Senpai...he agreed that if no one marries him out of five tries, he will be incharge of most of the after-school duties..."

Saga glanced beside him. He wondered about that 'agreement'. The brunette looked like everything had been forced to him and he just wanted to get this over and have a peaceful high school life. Too bad, to make their booth eyecatching, they've used a sacrifice.

The raven glanced at his classmates. Fujisaki was watching him seriously. Sumire had his fist in the air. When he darted his gaze back at the brunette, he felt a strange 'quietness' within that sphere. He felt that the leering, the laughter vanished for some reason as he looked at the bowed head, the clasped hands, the downcast eyes.

That feeling as if one stepped into a tunnel. Devoid of anything from outside and one could only hear the very slight sounds within an inch from him. He heard the trembling lips of the other though. The loudest silent scream of help. To stop this, to just get over this, to just leave him alone.

Strange, for being the observer type, Saga had jumped right into it, totally getting himself involved.

"You only make being gay your weakness when you allow them to make you believe it is so, dummy," Saga whispered.

"...?"

The raven drew a deep breath.

"I accept the marriage."

"...?"

Silence. Utter silence of disbelief. Utter silence of amazement. It was a deafening silence from an unexpected answer from a popular third year male student. Even if this was a joke, this was going down the history. Even if this was a joke, this would be a story to be passed to the successive years. And a legend it would soon become.

"Uh-senpai? Did we hear you correctly?"

The raven patted the bowed head beside him once. "We're getting married. This is what this is all about isn't it? Let's get it over with."

The first year beside Saga who was nothing but surprised lifted his gaze. Searching, his green eyes looked like melting. On the verge of crying, on the verge of vanishing.

"Senpai...they'd talk badly of you if you marry me...they'd also make rumors of you being gay...being a homo..."

Saga raised a brow. So this guy can actually talk, he thought.

"Did I get the wrong impression or you want the after-school duty so badly after all?"

"..."

Saga for once, for the first time that day, actually smiled. "Aren't you annoyed being made as the laughing stock? What do you say about a little revenge?"

The raven's voice was so soft it was only that brunette who could hear it. The large green eyes threw him a curious look.

"Leave it to me."

* * *

Fake marriage certificates. Fake matching wedding rings. Fake exchanges of vows. It was somehow a little strange that when Saga Masamune and Onodera Ritsu stood side by side before the altar, it looked strangely serene. Awestrucking genuine. The popular third-year had a genteel expression on his usual blank face. The brunette's belwildered expression looked charming in its way.

Gone were the leerings. The crowd only watched.

"I pronounce you husband...and uh...husband...I mean bride..." the one at the altar cleared his throat. "You may now kiss the b-bride..."

The fake paper bouquet of flowers that Ritsu was holding fell on the carpeted grounds. He was as equally surprised as the audience.

Saga Masamune had leaned closer. The crowd was made to be speechless.

"S-senpai?"

"Ssshhh..."

Dead silence.

Saga leaned in. He sealed the marriage by kissing his kouhai on the forehead.

"..."

Sumire who could no longer contain his excitement hooted. Followed by the rest, everyone was clapping their hands although confused and surprised. Fujisaki merely smiled as if relieved that his classmate didn't do the same as those initial bastards.

"Well then, sorry to disappoint you but this guy and I have some honeymoon to do," Saga lopsidedly announced. "So excuse us."

"S-senpai!?"

The audience was left staring at the two retreating figures walking away hand in hand. Followed by Sumire and Fujisaki, Saga Masamune and Onodera Ritsu vanished within their sight.

"What...what the hell..."

The emcee stood in silence too. It didn't go as planned. Not only was that sickly looking brunette got away of after-school duties, he also got saved by a popular senpai whom everyone found to be mysterious and well away from everybody's grasp.

* * *

"Senpai!" the first year shouted, still being dragged by his senpai. "What did you just do?! They'll seriously-"

"Did you see that?" Saga shouted back, still looking ahead.

"Huh?"

"Their surprised faces!"

"..."

The raven, running and pulling along the brunette with no direction glanced behind him. His smile, the light from the sun hitting it, made him almost unearthly. The kouhai was lost for words.

"Their ugly surprised faces when they didn't get what they want!" Saga said, feeling the wind brush towards him. "How's that?"

Ritsu was silent as he allowed himself get dragged to some place he didn't know. Slowly, a smile crept into those lips, second by second becoming wider until he himself was laughing himself. How good it felt when the emcee who for some reason loved to put him to embarassing spots looked like his jaw had dropped to the ground.

Saga felt the hand he was holding squeeze his shortly.

"Thank you senpai! It was fun!"

The raven had the urge to glance behind him again. It was because hearing the refreshing laughter trailing behind him felt different. That time, the always bored him had one thing in mind...

* * *

Takano Masamune's wrist watch was saying one in the morning. Lately, even going home to his cold apartment had been a chore that he would rather stay in his office. He sighed and stood, seeing the very faint traces of the sun about to peak from the sky crapers surrounding his own building.

"That was fun..." the man whispered. "It was really fun..."

The traces of his youth had been slowly erased by things adults had to face. But that memory was still clinging to him strongly. Reminding him at least of the meaning of 'fun', of being 'carefree', and of being 'one's self'.

Standing from his seat, Saga turned to the floor to ceiling windows. Silence of the night and the strange sigh which escaped his lips surprised him.

"Where could that idiot be now?" Masamune asked aloud. That sickly looking brunette seemed like the type who couldn't do things right the first try. "If that marriage was real...I'm about to committing Bigamy now..."

His low chuckle filled his office as he gathered a new stick of cigarette. He motioned for his expensive lighter yet had to pause before he could even bring it to the cigarette in his lips.

"..."

 _"Senpai...can I...can I hold on to our rings?"_

It was that sort of voice that that idiot brunette used which was etched in Masamune's head. A hopeful, on the verge of tears whisper that was disturbing. That was annoying. That was a little over for Masamune's apathetic self.

The incident had been such a surprise and the brunette surely had chosen the worst time possible during the raven's high school graduation.

 _"Did you get too delusional just because I got a little too friendly with you?"_

In the midst of many, the more than a decade younger Masamune had said that. He said it too fast that by the time he realized it, students already had heard it.

 _"Go fuck yourself...disgusting homo..."_

Even Takano knew that it was a very terrible parting gift he had given to that kid. It was just because of circumstances and his supressed anger that brought it out.

"..."

So now that he was getting married this time for real, he suddenly had this slight curiosity to see what had become of his first 'bride'.

tbc.

* * *

 **chapter end notes:**

 **Hi...well...i wrote this a couple of months ago...and am just finalizing the last chapter...XD hope you enjoyed it and please share your thoughts!**

 **!~~shuusetsu~~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Really Goodbye II**

* * *

Lingering in the atmosphere was the chill of the Autumn afternoons. Fall came earlier this year, living the city people a grand opening of the explosive changing of colors. The red was more fierce, the gold more vibrant. Everywhere one looked, there was just a whispering hint that this year was already about to end. And as for Takano, this was hinting his life as a bachelor about closing.

The man had to keep his focus towards driving, meanwhile a teasing hand was delicately brushing his arm.

"Ne, sorry? You're not mad are you?"

Maneuvering the car to overtake a slowpoke before them, the man swept his hazel eyes towards the red, sweet-smelling hair against his shoulder and sighed.

"What else can we do?" Takano replied, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. "I left you all the chores of going into the details of the marriage, the least I can do is be your chauffeur."

A loud laughed escaped the woman's lips, totally out of character with her usual prim and delicate actions.

"You spoil me rotten," she giggled as she sat back properly on her seat. Her smile was wide as she grabbed a handful of brochures from her bag. "I just have to change a little bit of plans..."

Her soft voice as she hummed inside the car, while busying herself with the brochures in hand made the entire ride a relaxing one. She'd talk on her own once in a while. She'd close her eyes in thought and sometimes would hit the side of her head as if she had missed something very important.

Takano looked to his left and right as he was about to enter an unfamiliar neighborhood. Always surrounded by high-rise buildings, the sudden old-fashioned houses that lined his vision struck him. It was as if they were driving towards the past as one by one, houses and old buildings came into view.

"Ne, Masamune, be sure to smile okay?" the woman suddenly blurted, her eye serious.

"Huh?"

"And when I mean smile, smile happily...not menacingly."

Takano huffed. "How do I do that?"

The woman tried to hit Takano with the brochure on the head but the man managed to dodge.

"Who would have thought..." she whispered eyeing Takano with obvious appreciation. She looked away after a few seconds as if embarrassed. "We'd be getting married..."

The man driving had the same thought. He also couldn't somehow believe that it was really going this way. As Takano waited for a few elderly to cross the pedestrian, he glanced at the afternoon sky, lined with rows of red leaves from old majestic trees.

Love. He knew it wasn't the driving force for this marriage. And truthfully, he wasn't sure if he knew what that word really meant.

Takano stole another glance at the pretty lady on his passenger seat and seriously went back to driving.

Mishima Akane. The only daughter of a hotel-tycoon Takano Masamune was about to marry probably was what most men would dream of. She knew how to carry herself. She was educated, sweet and caring. Most of all, she was beautiful. There was almost no fault in her, aside from her switching from a well-bred girl into a loud woman sometimes behind everyone's back. He'd known her for a long time way back at his masteral so they've known each other fairly well.

It was Akane though who proposed to him. There was no reason to refuse was there? She was easy to the eyes and both knew what they want. So Takano Masamune accepted and here they were, riding on the ridiculous superstitions of Akane's circle of friends.

"That's it!" the woman out of the blue mouthed, making Takano slam on the breaks. "That's it! Masamune, the smile I told you!"

Takano removed his seat-belt and frowned a little. What Akane was so nervously staring at seemed like a dilapidated establishment. The roof was a fading red, the walls equally a fading blue. Lines of time and cracks of weak earth tremors served as the walls decorations. The only saving grace probably was the rows of Maple trees which seemed to be guarding both sides of the old structure.

"You have to act as polite as possible because it's us asking the favor here, okay?" Akane pressed on, narrowing her sea-blue eyes with such seriousness. "What do I do if they refuse?"

Nervous, the woman hopped out of the car first, wrapping her pristine white scarf around her neck as the chilly breeze seemed to welcome them. Takano on the other hand lethargically went out, inhaling and had to crease his brows.

Sweet. The air was too sweet it was making him cringe. The entire place reek of sugar and icing. He wanted to puke. He hated sweet stuff ever since he was young, even the smell was enough to make him hurl.

"..." Takano sighed deeply.

What on Earth were they doing? He still couldn't understand at all how women's brain works. A few weeks ago, everything had been finalized with their wedding; reception, guests, ceremony, everything. But out of the blue, his fiance suddenly came blabbering about a goodluck charm. A goodluck charm that most of Akane's close friends had taken for themselves.

 _"Three of my friends are still happily married, and strongly believes that it's because of it!"_ Akane insisted. _"Besides...I don't want it to be a copy of just someone else's. I want it to be unique..."_

It was just a mystery too why Akane was more worried about her cakes than her own wedding dress. She was so into it that Takano just left everything to the woman. After all, it wouldn't hurt and if it's what would make the woman happy and satisfied then, he was okay going into this ridiculous change of plans.

"..."

The man though wasn't sure if this sudden barging into this quiet establishment would be successful. He gathered already from his fiance earlier that this shop only accepts orders three months prior to the event, being the small and low-key establishment they were. He just couldn't understand why Akane suddenly preferred this unknown shop over fine and posh shops with world class patisseries.

Standing together then, Takano pushed the wooden door open for Akane. The loud creak it produced made it suitable for a horror house than a cake shop. The chime hanging by the door produced an out of place tinkling.

"Good afternoon?" Akane called, craning her neck left and right to the empty place.

To Takano, the inside wasn't all that impressive either. He had thought 'do not judge the book by its cover'. However, it seemed like it was bland from the outside to the inside as well and was vaguely disappointed. Aside from a display rack at the side with cupcakes and a few chairs and wooden round tables, if not for the lingering sweet smell that had seeped to the very wallpapers of the establishment, Takano would believe this was an antique shop instead.

"Uh...hi?" a low voice came out of nowhere. It made Takano and Akane glance to the direction of the voice and was met by a young girl, probably in her teens. "How can I help you?"

It was Akane who hurriedly went over the girl who emerged from a door hidden by a lacy curtain. Knowing her own charms, Akane smiled sweetly and did the talking. Meanwhile, Takano decided to just wait by sitting on one of the wooden chairs. Once he sat, it made weird creaking sounds as if it couldn't support a man's weight as his and wondered how half-assed everything in this shop was.

"Jiana! Why the hell's the 'close' sign still not on...?"

The main door had been pushed open so loudly the entire place almost shook. A tall man, carrying numerous bags on both sides raised a brow at the sight of the customers inside.

"Tsk...last-minute customers..." the newcomer hissed, not masking his annoyance. "Hurry it up Jiana..."

"Err...Uhm!" the innocent-looking girl ran from the counter to meet with the hot-tempered new comer. She stood on tiptoes and murmured something to the man's ears. Second by second, the man's face was becoming sour and dimmer.

"Hah?" he frowned. "One month from now? No way."

Akane who could read the man's thoughts right away walked closer and mild-manneredly eyed him.

"We're willing to pay...no matter how much it would cost..."

"Miss, it's not about money alright?"

Akane pursed her lips. "But..."

"Look...we have a three-month rule here. It's not like money can come up with the design and the suitable tastes for each customer we serve. Besides...our boss is a slow-one-man-poke."

"Make us an exception then."

All heads turned towards Takano who was by now sitting like a King in that old chair. His smile the usual intimidating smile he had that won him hundreds of business deals. However, the man looking back at him didn't seem to be all that affected.

"Uhm...please?" Akane cut in. "Maybe we can talk to your boss or something? We really want you guys..."

The girl sighed and reached out to the man's shoulder. "Shin-niisan, don't get too angry at the customers, they're still customers..."

"But Jiana...he collapsed already with over-working and won't listen...damn that idiot..."

To add more to the confusing and suffocating air inside that cramped establishment, a sound of slow foot steps filled in the place. The wooden floors sent every step resounding in all corners.

"Shin?" called the voice. "What is taking you so long I need the ingredients-"

Green eyes wandered from the worried Jiana, to the annoyed Shin and the pretty lady straight to the man sitting at one of the chairs. He slowly brought his gaze back to the trio in the center and scratched the side of his neck, his arm with obvious traces of baking powder and icing.

"I didn't know we have customers...it's five already right?"

"Sorry," Jiana whispered. "I forgot to turn the sign."

The man nodded in understanding and glanced at the woman. His smile was so calm, so cool as if he was in control of everything. The shade of his eyes were bordering between a genuine smile and a business approach as he glanced back at the man sitting by the chair.

"I assume this is for a wedding cake?"

Akane obviously beamed. And Shin was obviously pissed. And Takano was forced to look at that face. A face no doubt strikingly familiar yet so distantly different.

Takano narrowed his eyes. His sharp eyes went from the extremely familiar green eyes down to the entirety of the face. Each second, he could feel his breath quickening. Each second, he could feel his blood about to escape his veins.

That guy, he didn't have to say his name.

Takano Masamune knew.

"Ritsu!" the hot-tempered guy called in obvious disapproval.

"There's no harm in listening to their request."

"Yeah right. You listen and agree soon anyway," Shin barked and went out of sight. "You never listen to me at all...you're on your own!"

Apologetically, the apparent 'boss' produced a mild smile as he motioned for the woman to sit together with her fiance. This 'Ritsu' grabbed another chair from one of the tables and sat on it. He eyed both first as if scrutinizing them before opening his mouth.

"I'm sorry. That guy is just like that...don't bother about him."

It was Akane who eagerly leaned closer, batting her eyelash at the brunette. "You're the only patisserie of this shop?"

"Ah...yes. Unfortunately, for some reason, no one stays longer here. I only got Jiana and the hot-tempered guy earlier helping me around."

Takano continued his gaze at the owner slash patisserie as this growing tightening in his gut was becoming much to handle. Takano couldn't help but wonder if this was the same timid kouhai who kept on following him around. Or just someone who look terribly the same as him. Because right now, he couldn't find the trace of that innocent glint in those green eyes it used to have.

"I'm sorry. I'm Onodera Ritsu. You are?"

Akane proudly tugged at her fiance's arm closer to her chest and smiled. "I'm Mishima Akane and this gorgeous man here is my fiance, Takano Masamune."

"Ah...you look really suitable for each other," Onodera Ritsu commented, his smile the same as ever. "What a lovely couple you are."

Mishima continued chatting on, with Ritsu listening. The brunette would nod once in a while, his lips in a relaxed smile. He would even glance at Takano too in a friendly way as if he was nothing but amazed at how perfect this couple could be.

"So...my friends are really telling me that if I want a cake unique to ours only...we should go to you..."

Ritsu eyed the woman thoughtfully as he started twirling a few of his hair that had fallen on the side of his face. It had a trace of pink dried icing, which contrasted the deep in thought green eyes which were looking down at the empty table.

"One month...it's kinda..."

"Please?" Mishima urged. "I know it's unreasonable for us to make us an exception but I just really want this to push through..."

Onodera Ritsu closed his eyes and darted a playful smile towards the employee's door behind the lacy curtain.

"Shin will get really mad," Onodera mumbled. "But...well...alright."

Mishima stood ecstatic, almost grabbing the brunette's hands in hers. "Oh my really?!"

"Yeah," Ritsu replied calmly, smiling at Mishima and smiling at Takano. "It's an honor to be a part of such a grand wedding of such awesome people anyway."

While Takano watched Mishima hug the brunette and kiss the latter on both cheeks, his neutral smile was darkening fast. Takano didn't know, there was something odd with that man he couldn't place.

* * *

"Ahhh...it went well Masamune!" Mishima chirped as she was about to enter the black-car.

Takano who had his hands in the pockets of his jeans looked up. The sky had become so much darker now, a hint of purple and slight orange visible before the darkness eats away everything. His feet sent a crunching sound towards the side of the road which was not cemented. The soft mattress of leaves cushioning his angry steps. He didn't know why but he was angry.

"Akane...get in first. I'll go back to the shop."

Mishima innocently looked towards her fiance. "What's wrong?"

"Rest room."

"Ah..." she smiled. "Wipe that ugly frown first. That might make Ritsu-chan change his mind."

"' _Ritsu-chan huh?'_ Gotten along from the get go?"

"He's such a charming man...I don't know...maybe..." Mishima thoughtfully cocked her haid to the side. "...sexy in a way?"

Takano snorted. "That's a weird way to put it."

* * *

Onodera Ritsu was standing behind the counter, seemingly checking something, perhaps an inventory or pehaps thinking of changing the displays when the main door produced again the high-pitched tinkling sound.

What the green eyes saw first was a grim-faced Takano Masamune.

"Takano-san?" Ritsu asked good-naturedly as he placed down a stainless tray he was previously holding. "What is it? Forgot something?"

The raven glanced around him once more before approaching the counter. If not for the displays in the counter separating them, he would have appeared like he was about to charge straight towards the brunette.

"Takano-san?"

"Quit with the disgusting act."

"...?"

Takano menacingly smiled. He didn't know to be honest but he hated that oddity he could feel around this brunette. Not only did Ritsu not show any recognition, he was acting a total different person altogether.

"Excuse me?" Ritsu asked, his mild-expression still on his face, pale yet glowing in the somehow dark and warm lighting of the shop. "I don't think I follow..."

"You really don't? Even though you were the one who confessed to me in front of everyone back then?"

Onodera Ritsu paused. He just continued lingering his glassy eyes at the stern hazel eyes for a while before producing another languid smile.

"I'm sorry...I confessed to you?" Ritsu shook his head a little. "I don't remember...I've confessed to so many...when was this?"

"What?"

"I'm not really sure...did I do something embarrassing back then? I'm sorry."

Takano felt his entire body grow stiff. 'Confessed to so many'? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Something embarrassing? You confessed in front of everyone after my graduation."

Ritsu looked like a finger had been snapped before him and his eyes widened. "Oh my God...Saga-senpai?"

"...?"

"Wow...I didn't know we'd meet like this," Ritsu left the counter and hurriedly dashed to where the taller man was standing. "Wow...sorry...I don't remember much back then and besides it's been more than a decade...I've forgotten more or less of the details. Look at you...charming and all..."

"You..."

Ritsu tapped the raven on the shoulders as if they've been good old buddies all this time.

"I tend to forget things which are more or less not important...but...I'm so glad to see you!" Ritsu grinned broadly. "Gorgeous couple really...congratulations!"

Takano stared hard at that face and that mouth which was spouting things he never once expected from this once timid young man. If anything, everything about Ritsu, from his simplest mannerisms to talking with his voice felt...frivolous. Promiscuous. Lose.

"Hey, have you fixed the heater in your house? I'll go home with you-" the hot-tempered man stopped in what he was about to say. He just had pushed the curtain away from the employee's door and was surprised. He merely eyed Takano with unmasked animosity after seeing that the boss was still talking to someone who supposedly had left already. "I have my motor bike..."

"Uh?" Ritsu glanced at Shin with an excited smile. "Yeah...I'll ride with you!"

Ritsu innocently blinked at Takano. "Is there something else? Coz you know...we're kinda in a hurry..."

"Hey..." Takano had no idea why he was about to ask this. He didn't want to. But he had said it faster than he could stop himself. "Is he your..."

"My man?" Ritsu grinned. "You could say that. Anyway, see you soon! I'll show you the initial designs and the sample for tasting."

"..."

Ritsu demurely glanced at the empty employee's door and once more graced Takano his stares. In a blink of an eye, the brunette had reached out, brushing ever so softly his hand that smelled of cake icing against Takano's neck before bringing his own mouth close to the other's ear.

"...?"

At a loss, really totally swimming in an ocean of surprise, a first for Takano even had to firm his grip with himself. For the last whisper that the brunette gave him shook him as troubled him.

"Are you curious how Shin and I 'do' it?"

"What?" Takano could hear his own voice and it sounded way strangled catching up with his surprise.

"How we bake the cakes..." Ritsu moved back, finally releasing a bright smile. It was as bright as the moon outside that he clearly intended and subtly implied a rather private thought. "Have a great night...Senpai..."

Takano Masamune was forced to go out despite politely and was left staring at his car while hearing a few laughter from inside the shop. He approached his car not in his usual self. This wasn't at all what he was expecting. The Ritsu who had been his Kouhai followed him like stupid and listened to him like he was the only thing that mattered. Perhaps it was a shock that it wasn't the case anymore.

"..."

Takano shouldn't care. Yet he was there surprised. Feeling like he'd been slapped hard on the face.

 _"Go fuck yourself...disgusting homo..."_

Ritsu seemed to have done more than that.

tbc.

* * *

 **chapter end notes:**

hello. i am posting the chapters one by one...since it gives me a sense of accomplishment each week. haha..WAHAHA...anyway...thanks for the time reading and please share your thoughts.

===shuusetsu


	3. message

To Fandom [I'm putting this here since you didn't leave a way to contact you :) ]

Hi there. I appreciate you finding this story worth reading and that you wanted to write your own continuation. I am still going to continue this despite the slow updates given my current commitments as of the moment. I don't want to sound selfish or anything though. But I don't think I'm ready to say 'yes'.

I just got out from a 'writing incident' from someone. And although I know you've asked for permission, I am still quite queasy about the whole thing.

Hope you understand. :)

-shuusetsu


End file.
